harry_potter_mischieffandomcom-20200215-history
Marauder Memories
Photographed moments and memories of the Marauders Era. Photo Album tumblr_m9p5tkklwx1r54efpo1_500.jpg|Marlene, Doe, and Lily looking for a picnic spot. tumblr_mb0mzdBGzG1r54efpo1_500.jpg|A drunken James and Sirius playing hide and go seek. "Where are you Prooongs!" tumblr_ltirt38InS1r54efpo1_500.jpg|"Race to Hogsmeade Padfoot?" "You're on Prongs!" tumblr_lzpa49MjHx1rq1uepo1_500.png|Alice and Hestia playing with the party balloons while decorating the Great Hall. tumblr_lv514cVpHS1r54efpo1_500.jpg|"Moony quit moping about Doe." - Taken by Padfoot tumblr_n8zk1fQKtu1thxyaso1_500.jpg|"Pads I can see Hogwarts from here." "We're almost home Moony" tumblr_mao357yfEY1r54efpo1_500.jpg|"Doe what are you doing?" "I'm holding the moon, it likes me" "Well that makes one of us." tumblr_mgdzqlDrZ11r54efpo1_500.png|Padfoot running through the Forbidden Forest photo.jpg|Smashing Pumpkins concert that Remus, and Doe attend for Sirius, Kylie, Reed, and Marlene. tumblr_lus26iBgkc1r54efpo1_500.jpg|Drunk Sirius handcuffs himself to Remus. "Where's the bloody key Padfoot!" "Shh just enjoy the moment Moony, girls would kill to hold my hand." tumblr_mdpliwWofh1r54efpo1_500.jpg|Remus and Viv looking for Sirius after his failed attempt to leap James' fence to Marlene's house. "Ow...I told you I could do it Moony." tumblr_mk4rygxm3v1r54efpo1_500.jpg|Lily and James after a bike ride around her neighborhood. tumblr_lyvyskyXwS1r54efpo1_500.jpg|Alice and Remus playing hopscotch. tumblr_m7mdmnuhv71r54efpo1_500.png|"It's the grim! Wait, nevermind it's just Padfoot. Come on Pads, Come here boy!" tumblr_ly2iqrS6id1r54efpo1_500.jpg|Hestia with Silky - Taken by Mary 118842-cuddling-tumblr-couple-kissing.jpg|"Moony! Doe! Wakey wakey love birds!" "Ugh, go away Padfoot!" tumblr_lw2oa4YyQ11r6lesto1_500.jpg|Pandora looking for a peaceful spot to meditate. - Taken by Xen tumblr_m3kf7aE3pt1rp9ubco1_500.jpg couple-kiss-kissing-love-so-cute-Favim.com-99192.jpg|"Oh Merlin, Pan and Xen are being all lovey dovey again." tumblr_mel6358ODE1r54efpo1_500.jpg|"I think I can see them running." "Doe, the water must be freezing." "Lily let her, she's worried for Remus." "We all are Marlene." tumblr_lygv8ePofU1r54efpo1_500.jpg|"Mary, aren't you going to help me row?" "Shh Pres, come lie with me. The setting is perfect." tumblr_lzvfexvlz51rqq84no1_500.jpg|"Remus? Why'd you stop?" "I'm just nervous. I've never brought a girl home before." tumblr_lvu2k47ZyY1r54efpo1_500.jpg|"Hey look, I can make time fly." "Very punny Marls." tumblr_lvqvb5MJSK1r54efpo1_500.jpg tumblr_lwfhuiws9V1r6lesto1_500.png|Doe, Lily, and Marlene; Peter's Angels tumblr_mxtrw0qtNk1r67u5lo1_500.jpg|"I love you so much Potter!" "I knew you would Evans." "Don't ruin it." tumblr_m8tvdoObDh1r6lesto1_500.jpg|"What are you guys staring at." "Prongs go look in a mirror." 0732aab0fcf356756481cd04ae914ab3.jpg|Marlene and Sirius bathtime tumblr_m8c1shWQ7u1rbo1jqo1_500.jpg|Vivienne and Marlene at Faith's bridal shower. - Taken by Emma tumblr_m61blvmNZy1ryqmqqo1_500.jpg|Xen joining the Marauders for a camp out -Taken by Pandora tumblr_mud75iqf8S1skswjlo1_500.jpg|Alice and Lily playing scrabble, to help Lily pass the time while James is out on the full moon. tumblr_lwhxb0S5Fr1r6lesto1_500.jpg|"Merry Christmas Marley." tumblr_lx17g8GvbN1r54efpo1_500.jpg|"Got'cha!" - Frank and Alice playing picture tag. tumblr_nl69uhP3IJ1twv7hko1_500.jpg|"Merry Christmas Moony and Do—oops sorry." -Taken by Peter Doe reading .jpg|"Doe its time to go site seeing." " A few more minutes Mary." Alice and Frank.jpg|Alice and Frank bike race - Taken by James Benjy and Hestia.jpg|Mitch and Hestia - Taken by Marlene|link=B Jilly.jpg|James and Lily after their wedding- Taken by a spelled camera Mary 3.jpg|"Mary what are you looking for?" "Alice, I'm looking for Hestia, of course!" Smoke bomb.png|"Potter, Black, I'm going to kill you!" "Sorry Vanity, was aiming for Ethan and Aiden" - Taken by a bemused Remus Sophie2.jpg|Alice visualizing the set up for a school dance. - Taken by Lily tumblr_lx5ee25lju1r54efpo1_500.jpg|"Race to the gazebo Marls?" "You're on James!" -Taken by Sirius tumblr_n3brl3hyCa1tsnqndo1_500.jpg|Outside Sirius' door at the Potter Residence. James thought it would be funny. Remus2.jpg|"Remus do you know where we are going Remus?" "Prongs he supposed to be the smart one!" "I heard that guys." Pan.jpg|Doe roaming the forest - Taken by Lily Lily2.jpg|Lily and a baby faun. -Taken by James "Look Evan's its our baby. Ha ha!" Ss4.jpg|Preston upset about his fight with Emmeline - Taken by James and a laughing Sirius Alice and Frank2.jpg|Alice and Frank - Taken by Hestia Cassia and Kenzie.jpg|Cassia and Kenzie Tonks hair.jpg|Vivienne testing out colors to dye her hair - Taken by Doe tumblr_o45q08XOdA1ufsbq2o1_400.jpg|Jo and Simon's letters to each other tumblr_mxilq5bMUD1ri58ybo1_500.png|Marlene and Emma on the beach by Marlene's house a42320b29a2a0621a5917997728471f2.jpg|Viv playing in a kid's toy dog at a muggle park - Taken by a laughing Sirius 11e3b0930f9f395f45bcfe270bf07737.jpg tumblr_p0vm0w9gKZ1vcipm8o1_1280.jpg Camping Trip tumblr_mavez9B8wm1r54efpo1_500.jpg|Arthur leading the search for a camping spot. Sirius brought his guitar for campfire songs. tumblr_m9sma3gIqQ1r54efpo1_500.jpg|Everyone gathering around a bonfire. "S'more Doe?" "Are you trying to make me fat James?" tumblr_lu0ydzhPsm1r5tk8no1_500.jpg|Marlene admiring the scenery just before Sirius tackles her into the lake. tumblr_mg0rqeLuV11r54efpo1_500.jpg|Remus, James, Fabian, and Sirius resting by a cliff tumblr_mnqold1Nqx1r54efpo1_500.jpg|Lily and Doe taking a stroll through the forest. tumblr_lwgmperpqT1r54efpo1_500.png|Viv, Mary, and Marlene cuddling to keep warm. "Can I join you ladies?" "Sorry Sirius there is no room." tumblr_m8sbknKyLV1r6lesto1_500.jpg|"Wow, amazing." "Yeah she is." "Prongs, I was talking about the scenery." tumblr_lyge1mjTNf1r6lesto1_510.jpg|"Help!" "Sirius don't help him, that's what James gets for walking across the tree." "I'm coming Prongs!" tumblr_m7ob2czG0R1r54efpo1_500.jpg|"Come on girls! You are slowing us down!" tumblr_mgp65gVqPB1r54efpo1_500.jpg|"James I'm getting tired, can we rest?" "No Evans! I'll carry you back!" tumblr_lvhzn025cD1r54efpo1_500.jpg|"Doe we are camping and you brought a book?" - Taken by Remus tumblr_n1vifj6vGv1rjtkqpo1_500.jpg|Cassia and Noah snuggling at the campsite.- Taken by Kenzie Lazy River.jpg|Tubing down the river - Taken by Lily Xen.jpg|"Oom I need to rethink my life. Oom Prongs pooped by that tree yesterday." - Taken by Sirius Marauders2.jpg|Marauders resting after a midnight run- taken by a laughing Doe tumblr_mypcotr7Ym1tn6a58o1_500.jpg|Sirius making fun of Prongs - taken by Peter fd4f0270ac7ed76bd0150ea488ed9b29.jpg|To early for photos! Beach Days! tumblr_lz612yvmiT1r6lesto1_500.jpg|Everyone splashing around -Taken by Lily tumblr_m8tudpduzU1r6lesto1_500.jpg|Remus and Doe going for a stroll - Taken by Marlene awesome-beach-best-blue-Favim.com-1944606.jpg|"Who says I can't sweep you off your feet Marley?" "Oh Sirius!" "Eww we are all right here." kiss,sunset,couple,silhouette,sky,love-e076b22bbe67e811b9532105b6f72f81_h.jpg|"Enjoying the sunset Prongs?" "Best I've ever seen." -Taken by Padfoot tumblr_lv3d68us4r1r6lesto1_500.jpg|"Look at my handstand!" "Marls, I can do a straddle." "Stop outshining me Hestia." - Taken by Alice tumblr_lxme7fCuTI1r6lesto1_500.jpg|Doe enjoying the sun and fresh air - Taken by Remus tumblr_lyubw0VqhK1r54efpo1_500.jpg|Alice playing at the beach- taken by Frank 1407365875151575.jpg|Alice taking a photo of Frank at Marlene's house 33fe0f56f151789a774532b42129f2fb.jpg|Preston playing around at the Beach near the McKinnon's and the Potter's - Taken by Marlene Tonks and Marlene.jpg|Viv and Marlene - Taken by Faith Marauder Memories